Phinbella: Phineas the Oblivious
by carlo.murphy.1
Summary: Phinbella is Phineas' and Isabella's relationship toward each other.
1. Phineas the oblivious

**Hey everyone so this is my first fanfiction so am a fan of Phineas and Ferb to and I hate that Phineas is so oblivious so I'll do you a favor. If you like my writing review and say that and I'll end about chapter 50 deal? **

**Phineas the oblivious K+**

The alarm rang waking the beautiful Isabella. "It's 8:00 already?" She said as she got up to get ready. We head over to Phineas house to find Ferb in his bed reading a book. There alarm clock rang only to wake Phineas. Unknown to Phineas his brother made a promise to Isabella to help make Phineas realize that he is in fact in love with Isabella this summer.

Why such a rush to get them together? Well sense we left the boys they already grown into teens! Phineas is already 16, Ferb is 7 months old than his brother but still 16 and for Isabella she's 16 herself but 3 months younger than Phineas.

"Hey Ferb I know what where going to do today!" said Phineas with his usual catch phrase "Sorry Phineas but today am picking what we're doing and today where going to spend a lot of time with Isabella." Said his usual quiet brother Ferb. "Sure but I mean she usual come to us doesn't she?" Phineas as oblivious as always looks confused "You really don't get it, do you?" "Well no, unless we build a mind reader! We could start..." "No Phineas, I refuse to believe that the boy who made a rollercoaster, made a teleportation device to mars, made winter in the middle of summer in one day and you can't see past normal barriers of you and Isabella being friends." Phineas was more confuse than ever, more about why Ferb is talking about Isabella than why his brother is talking at all. "What are you trying to say Ferb?" "Phineas am trying to say that Isabella is…" Ferb was soon to be cut off by their older sister Candace "What are you two doing?" She snapped at her brother. Ferb gave a signal because Candace was in this too she then calmed down and formally talk to them. "So Phineas what are you and Ferb up too?" "Well Ferb wants the both of us spend some time with Isabella." "Well why don't you." Candace said with a smile on her face. Phineas let out a bit of uncertainty but Candace left the room with a little advice. "Phineas, you should listen to your brother."

Leaving the room Candace handed Phineas back to Ferb. Ferb crossed his arms and looked at Phineas with his famous stare. Phineas knew he couldn't stop his brother so he went along with it.

But before they could get out the door Phineas began making excuses why they couldn't go. "Wait Ferb! Ummm..., we can't go because there is too much snow outside I mean it is winter you know." "I'll just use the heat ray we built last Christmas besides it's only one inch deep." "But I awww… I can't find my sweeter!" "I'll let you use mind, besides you have one on now, Phineas." Ferb said in frustration "No matter what you say, how you say it or what excuse you give me we are going to Isabella's house and that's final?" Ferb was in a calmer mood since they were already half way to her house. "Why is this so important to you, you seem tense maybe we should go back to our house and awwwww!" "Hey guys whatya doing?" Said Isabella scaring the living day lights out of Phineas. "We were just coming over right Phineas?" Said Ferb hitting his brother behind the back. "R-right" "Ok, why don't you come in?" As Isabella was talking Ferb started to notice Phineas was staring at Isabella. Ferb only smirked at this knowing that what Isabella wanted she was going to get. Sooner or later.

As they were talking Ferb nodded to Isabella that it's up to her now and Ferb asked to go to the bathroom. The two love birds were left in an empty room. "What's wrong Phineas? You seem tense." Phineas not being able to respond to her question. He was lost in his mind only to think about her. Isabella notices this and giggled a bit. Snapping her fingers Phineas was left in a daze and could not hide this "I umm, I..." Phineas was unable to speak or even move to that matter he only could have blurted out "I have to find Ferb I'll be back!" Isabella only could watch as her dream guy run out her door to his brother who has already sneaked out of the house.

"Ferb! Ferb! Ferb get down here!" Phineas screamed as his brother only rolled his eyes, put down his book and walked down the stairs to his distressed brother. "Yes?" said Ferb "Yes, Yes?! That's all you got to say?!" "What else do I need to say?" Said Ferb as he looked at his brother like he is a lunatic. "You just left me there with Isabella you know how dumb I look running out of her house because I was…" "You were…" Phineas knew he no longer could no longer hide it so he closed the door and locked it. "Okay Ferb you got me I'll talk. I-I lik-like…" "You love her I you can't hide it"

Phineas only could blush at this and not move an inch. "Ok I admit it but you can't tell her you can't tell her or anyone else!" "Oh I would never do that, but if you don't admit your feelings to Isabella by the end of the week I'll do it for you." "No, No, No!" Phineas said in desperation "If you don't want me to do that then you should tell her do you not feel the same?" "Alright Ferb lets go." "No Phineas am staying; you're going to tell her yourself." Ferb was as serious as ever but he did notice that Phineas was shaking "Phineas are you ok? You're shaking!" "I know Ferb! Whenever I get close to Isabella I can't breathe, I freeze up, my hands get sweaty and I can't speak straight! I don't know what's going on with me I think I have an allergic reaction!" Phineas was panicking and pacing around the room trying to find a reason he acts like this around Isabella. Ferb saw his chance and used it wisely (As he always does) and slapped Phineas. "Owwww what was that for?!" "For pacing around like your losing your mind!" "I am losing my mind! What if she doesn't feel the same way?" "Phineas how long have you love Isabella?" "Well for a few months now." Phineas was more confused than he was before only looking at his brother with his eyebrow high in the air. "Phineas Flynn you oblivious boy Isabella has loved you for years!" Phineas was shocked he felt like he was losing his mind but it hit him on the nose. He saw it. It was in his face all that time Isabella Did love him and he loved her back…


	2. The truth is revealed

**Hey guys me again I finally get how to add new chapters so now let me shut up and here chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: The truth is revealed**

"How long?!" Phineas was still in shock only to be woken up by Ferb slapping him again. "From the first day you two meet she fell in love with you and you haven't noticed tell now." Phineas looked like he saw a ghost Phineas broke out of his shock and started to shake his brother. "Ferb you got to help me! I love ok! I do you want me to scream it?! Please you have to help me!" "Alright, Alright I'll help you but you have to stop shaking me first." Phineas obeyed and sat down with Ferb to make a plan.

We now go to Isabella who is with the fireside girls who is, of course, talking about Phineas. "How did he look!" screamed Holly as she jumped up in the air in excitement. "He had awed look, pretty much he was staring at me." Said Isabella as happy as a girl could be. "You should tell him." Squeaked Milly "Let face it Isabella if you don't tell Phineas he'll be gone before you know it. Phineas and Ferb have become a lot more popular over the years of high school and a lot of shallow girls are chasing them! It now or never Isabella and you don't have a lot of time!" The fireside girls agreed with Gretchen comment a backed it up with facts Isabella knows in her heart is true but she doesn't want to believe. "I know, but I feel if he doesn't feel the same it will ruin our friendship and that the last thing I need." Isabella said sad knowing what the girls are saying is true. "I guest am just afraid he doesn't feel the same way."

"I feel the same way!" Said Phineas screaming to the top of his lung requested by Ferb for his services to help Phineas. "Are you happy now I said I feel the same way about Isabella 20 times are you happy?" said Phineas for he has finish Ferb's request "Yes, Yes I am." Uttered his now satisfy brother "Now, when you were screaming at the top of your lungs and I take that term lightly, I have devised a plan." "I was screaming that loud? Any way that's not the point, what's your plan?" "Me and Dad are going to a Bowling tournament when we are gone Candace and Mom well be visiting Grandpa Clyde and Grandma Betty Jo and you will be here alone." "That's a very lonely plan Ferb." Phineas was starting to be doubtful of his older brother. Who can blame him? Ferb is a quiet boy and doesn't say much but has a whole lot more experience with this than Phineas. "Oh, it won't be lonely because Isabella will be trapped in there with you."

"W-What? I can't trap Isabella in the house and force her to have a good time with me!" Snapped Phineas as he looked at his brother in a whole new way. "No, No, No that's not the case at all because I'll trap you two here in this house using a little device what I constructed myself, all you have to do is call her over, as we leave I'll active the device and by that time Isabella will be trapped with you. It will only be you, her and a wall of 13 inches of snow outside the door." With Ferb done explaining his plan to Phineas, he was impressed with his brother. Phineas agreed.

A week pasted and the plan was put into action. As Ferb and Mr. Fletcher entered their car and Candace and Mrs. Flynn entered their own they waved goodbye to Phineas. "See you later Phineas we'll be back in a week." Said Linda as she and Candace drive off "And we will see you in 4 days Phineas, now are you sure you don't want to come?" said Lawrence checking on his son before departing "No am cool Dad, now bring me home a trophy!" "Will do son, There's enough food in the fridge to last you until we get back." Phineas waved his Dad and his brother goodbye and wished them good luck before Ferb stop to tell Phineas about the plan. "Alright Phineas just push this button and throw it up in the air it will explode and then it will start to snow you got only 20 minutes to get Isabella inside and you'll be trapped inside with her and remember let your emotion do the work." Ferb then dropped a small device with cartoonish size button on it. Phineas nodded to his brother and they left. Phineas then stared at the device wondering if it will work. "Ferb is off his game. I was expecting a machine so we could use it next summer to make Swinter again. I hope this works." Phineas pressed the button and throwed the device high up in the air. It exploded with a small pop like a firework, not to long there was snowfall and it was building up very quickly. Phineas got inside and called Isabella.

"Come on pick up, pick up." The wait for Isabella to answer was forever for Phineas but in real time it only took her 5 seconds to pick up the phone. "Hello?" "Hi Isabella its Phineas, so do you want to come over?" "We'll there is a lot of snow outside but sure I can come over." "Great! I'll see you in 5 minutes." Phineas started jumping like the floor was made of hot lava. He was as happy as he can be. But something made him turn around. After Phineas turned around he got nervous checking everything. He felt that something was going to go wrong, that something was out of place and it drove Phineas insane. "Awwww I can't do this something is wrong! Is it my breath, no, I look pretty good, Oh what is it! I got to call Ferb."

Already too far to turn back Ferb answered his phone to hear Phineas scream. "What is wrong now little brother? Wait let me rephrase that. What do you think is wrong little brother?" "Ferb something in the house is wrong I can fell it." "What you're feeling is anxiety Phineas now calm down and look around you, is there anything wrong you see?" Ferb knew what he was saying because he helped Phineas clean the house before they left. "Well no." "Exactly, now turn around and look out the window." To Phineas' surprise Isabella was walking up their driveway soon to get to the door.

"Alright Phineas calm down listen to your big bro I mean it isn't like am going to marry her?" **(That what he thinks…)** Isabella ringed the doorbell to find her dream boy in the front of her in an empty house. Phineas was a nervous wreck, but his brother voice was in the back of his head "_Remember let your emotions do the work." _Alright Ferb I trust you.


	3. Ding-Dong

**Chapter 3: Ding-Dong**

Isabella got to Phineas' house before she was trapped outside before she could get trapped inside and Phineas wasn't finding a lot to say to her. "You okay? That's a lot of snow out there, wonder how that happened, it wasn't me of course because why would I want to trap you in my house, am I still talking?" "Yes, yes you are. Why are you so nervous?" Said Isabella knowing this isn't the boy she always knew, he's jittery. "So what do you want to do?" Isabella knew in her mind what she wanted to do, because Ferb has already told her what to do and Candace gave her advice. "How about we watch a movie?" "Great!" Phineas is just glad she picked and not him, he's running low on ideas. The movie started and Phineas got some blankets (Because it was getting cold, what? It was snowing.) To block out the heat but Isabella had other uses for it.

"Sorry Isabella there only one so we'll have to share." "Oh that's no problem. _Thank you Ferb!"_ Phineas and Isabella lay under the blankets together but for Isabella it's not close enough. "Phineas am still cold." Isabella's lie works and Phineas offers to keep her 'warm'. "Is that better?" Said Phineas enjoying this as much as Isabella is. "Perfect." They stayed this way for the rest of the movie.

The movie ended and Isabella was just about to leave when a pile of snow came crashing through the door. "_Ferb has really out done himself!" _Thought Phineas pleased with the result. "Well looks like am shoveling my way home, Phineas you have a shovel I can borrow?" "No need Isabella you can stay here tonight." "Ok but I have to ask my mom first." "No need I already asked and she agreed." "So my mom, said I could in an empty house, with a sixteen year old boy? That's hard to believe, but yet it beats shoveling trying to find my way home." Phineas showed her to his room gave her Ferb's bed. "Goodnight Phineas." "Isabella can I tell you something before we go to bed." "Sure Phineas what's wrong?" "Well, I-I just wanted to say that today was fun and well I-I have… well what am trying to say is… I-I" Phineas finding it a lot harder to say than he thought.

"Isabella…. I think we should be together!" Phineas quickly made himself blurt it out before he could freeze again. "You mean this Phineas? Do you really like me?" Phineas was looking at himself with shock wondering how he got all that out without freezing up. "Y-Yes, yes I do." "Well Phineas I have been waiting for you to ask me from we first meet." Isabella with a glow in her eyes only made Phineas stare and he was lost in her eyes and so was she. Now at this time Isabella is really cold since all that snow hit her when she was trying to get home. So Phineas the oblivious actually did something that would even impress Ferb. "Isabella if you're mmmm…., I mean you don't have to B-But, I-If your cold I-I can you k-know I can H-Heat you up." Isabella was shock at this because she wasn't expecting Phineas to move this quickly, they just admitted their feelings for each other now their sharing a bed? **(Not like Isabella is complaining) **"Ummm, Sure Phineas we could." But secretly in Isabella mind she was saying "_Of course I do Phineas, will you marry me?!" _Isabella then got out of Ferb's bed then into Phineas' bed or the S.S. Phineas, to be exact. As Isabella then drifted off to sleep Phineas, wide awake, was just staring at her beauty. "I love you Isabella and if I had to scream that for the rest of my life, so be it." Unknown by Phineas Isabella was awake. All she did was smile because she knew she was in the arms of her boyfriend and she liked the sound of that.

Phineas was still asleep as Isabella woke up and found that her new boyfriend and her was in a weird position where she was in the fetal position and Phineas was right behind her in a least tight fetal position. Isabella only could blush at this she turned around to greet Phineas a 'Good morning' but as she turned around she was very close to Phineas face maybe an inch. Phineas then moved in his sleep close enough he kissed her forehead by accident. Still sleeping Isabella thought to herself "_Well I wasn't expecting this to be my first kiss from Phineas, but am not complaining."_ Isabella then started to wake Phineas still in his 'kissing' position "Huh, OH my gosh Isabella am sorry!" "Wait Phineas sorry for what? You're my boyfriend aren't you?" "Oh ya, I told you last night. I forgot. It's still a lot of snow outside why didn't we sit down to some breakfast?" Isabella agreed and they went to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

When Phineas and Isabella were talking the oddest question came up to Phineas, but as usual Phineas didn't understand. "Phineas how long have you 'liked' me?" Isabella making quote marks in the air at liked. "What's with the quote sign?" Isabella thinking to herself before replying _"Wow, I see why Ferb and the other guys call him Phineas the oblivious. _Never mind why we don't go watch some TV." Phineas agreed and they went to the living room and switched on the TV. Not long after Phineas began to stare again Isabella saw him but he couldn't look away she soon was caught in the gaze. Phineas began to lean in for a kiss Isabella soon followed. They were inches away but were cut off. "WHAT!" Phineas looked at her like she was losing her mind. "What I meant to say was who's there?" They both went to get the door. But who was there but Phineas green haired brother Ferb and for some reason Baljeet. "Ferb your back early now how you did you get back and why did you bring Baljeet?" "Yay, Ferb and Baljeet are here all we need is Buford too." Isabella saying in a very sarcastic voice. "No worries I can call hi-"That won't be necessary!" Uttering Isabella who doesn't want more disruptions.


	4. Love or like?

**Am back guys and on a role! So far I have three chapters and this is the fourth am uploading since I've started story. And I have an idea on a different show to do a fanfic on! So let's get started!**

**Chapter 4: Love or Like?**

Phineas and Isabella was getting along pretty well for a couple that has started pretty much yesterday. But Isabella was still curious if Phineas only had a simple crush or what he said before they slept was true. To this Isabella found it hard to sleep and Phineas noticed. "Hey Isabella is everything alright?" Phineas was not the sharps knife in the draw when it comes to romance but he caught on pretty quickly this time. Isabella with no reply. "Come on Izzy you can tell me anything." "Mmmm, can I just talk to Ferb for a minute?" Phineas nodding Isabella walked out of the room and ran into Ferb just outside the door (Not peaking). "Hey Ferb get over here!" Isabella said to Ferb as was about to walk in the door. "So how are the two love birds doing? Little me guess a little boy trouble?"

Ferb said with a smirk on his face. "Funny. But I don't know if am doing anything"- Ferb put his finger over her lip "Isabella what are you getting worked up over? A word of advice, if you want to see sparks, you have to take over. Phineas won't do anything but stare at you without your permission." "_Where's Ferb coming up with_ _this stuff? Usually was quiet over the years. _Ok Ferb, but takeover? I only thought that happen in the movies?" Ferb smirked and walked off "You're starting to sound like Phineas."

Isabella chuckled and went back to Phineas' room to find him in his window looking over Danville. Isabella was scared out of her mind but she asked anyway "P-Phineas?" He looked back at Isabella "Phineas, I need to ask you a question." Phineas motioned his hands to an empty seat. "Phineas do you like me or do you, L-love me." Phineas was quiet and didn't move. Isabella was getting scared. He was in the dark, too dark for Isabella to see his face. "Phineas! Talk to me! You're starting to scare me!" Phineas stood up, his face still too dark to see. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Something jumps on Isabella holding her down, tying her with a rope. "Gotcha…"

**Woooo, what was that thing!** **Or was that Phineas? Sorry for making it so short but next chapter is coming Saturday. I have it written down just need to type it. By the way am just going to have something at the being and end of chapter of my favorite celebs.**

**Selena Gomez: Are we sure that it wasn't just Justin Beaver trying to eat Isabella? **

**Miranda Cosgrove: No, too small. It was probably Bruno Mars.**

**Bruno Mars: Hey, what I miss?**

**Miranda Cosgrove: Is that blood?!**

**Bruno Mars: What?! No! Its ketchup, I just had hotdog.**


	5. The end

**Sorry Phinbella fans the story ends here. I want to write more but this story seems like more trouble than it's worth. I only got one review and 600 views. My other story Grojband: Love with a Price gets that kind of views a day, so this story ends here. But I'm making a new story soon.**

Isabella was kicking and screaming, she was pushed out of the bag and she fell to the ground. "Who the heck did-Buford?!" "Yes, it is I Buford!" "I'll give you five seconds to tell me where I am how I got here and why shouldn't kick you in the"- "Well Isabella it is quite simple. I hate Phineas and so will you when you drink this." Buford held a jar in his hand; it was in a round bottom flask with a purple liquid inside. Buford poured the liquid down Isabella's throat. She didn't feel a change. Then she opened her eyes millions of Phineas' were around her. "Well, I learned my lesson be careful what you wish for! AWWW! The Phineas' were chasing her. She fell and looked back to see the Phineas' diving to get her.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" "Isabella! Isabella! Wake up!" Isabella blinked a few times and looked around she was hooked up to Phineas' and Ferb machine, the goodnight dreamer 2000. "Well Ferb, that was a failed machine, we scared the daylight out of Isabella." Ferb quiet, Phineas oblivious Isabella is home. "Yes I'm home! Wait I'm home…"

**Sorry Isabella just couldn't help myself but that what you guy get for not review or even viewing. But if you guys want it that badly Pm me and I'll see if I should**


End file.
